As a background art of the present invention, in Patent Literature 1, a scroll fluid machine is described in which a crank type rotation prevention mechanism that prevents an orbiting scroll from rotating with respect to a stationary scroll is provided in an end plate of the orbiting scroll, and an elastic body is provided in a gap between the crank type rotation prevention mechanism and the end plate.
Also, in Patent Literature 2, a scroll-type fluid machine is described in which stays are provided which can be elatically deformed in the radial direction in bearing housings that retain orbiting side bearings of a support plate provided on the back surface side of an end plate of an orbiting scroll.
Further, in Patent Literature 3, an oil-free scroll fluid machine is described in which a connection plate is provided so as to oppose an end plate of an orbiting scroll, and communication ports that become flow passages of cooling air are provided in the connection plate.